


Hide the Sun

by Leicastel



Category: Frozen - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi, modern vampire au, not sisters, vamp!elsa, vampire!elsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicastel/pseuds/Leicastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is nothing more than your average hard working student who didn't have time to believe in myths or fairy tales. Until she is met face to face with something or someone who isn't quite human. Her life is spared by a mythological creature of the night; a vampire named Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern vampire au and will be an ongoing story I will attempt to write, since I see the lack of vampire fics out there. Hopefully I wont let you all down.
> 
> Can also be found at leicastel.tumblr.com

“ _I’m serious Anna you shouldn’t be walking home by yourself! What if the vampires come and swoop you up for your blood? Oh god, mom would kill me. Stay there I’ll pick you up!_ ”

“Really Rapunzel, I think I can handle myself,” Anna rolled her eyes as she stared at her phone’s face cam. She was getting mildly annoyed that her best friend was nagging her at this hour, especially on FaceTime? Her arm was starting to get tired holding this thing to her face level. “Besides, it’s like a twenty minute walk back home and I wouldn’t want to trouble you. I’ll see you home soon.”

Before the brunette could protest any further, Anna clicked the video app closed and placed her mobile snug into her pants pocket. Rapunzel could be such a worrywart sometimes and seriously, _vampires?_ “Ugh, that is so dumb.”

Anna’s day was a bit longer than usual, having a group project that need some serious work and she made the sacrifice to stay a couple hours after school to work on it, but she needed that high grade in order to pass the class. Anna let out a loud groan; she did not want to think about any more school right now.

Her mind began to wander about this whole vampire buzz going on right now in the media. They always said curiousity killed the cat but hey, Anna was more of a dog person anyways. She took her phone out of her pocket and began to tap her way into a few sites concerning the vampire related articles, satisfied to find a live broadcast playing right at the moment. Jacking in her headphones and placing them in her ears, the young girl pressed play.

“ _In the last month, there have been a total of five assaults and of those five, three have come up dead. Each victim had at least one similar mark on them; two puncture wounds on their necks! These brutal attacks have forced people to ask themselves; could this be the work of a vampire on the rage?_ ” The narrator pauses for a moment as cliché pictures of Dracula and women being seduced by a handsome figure with sharp canine teeth. “ _How has a vampire gone undetected for so long? Could something so fictional in stories and novels actually be real? Or is it just a serial killer’s way of leaving his own twisted mark? Stay tuned and we’ll reveal…_ ”

Anna couldn’t take anymore of this nonsense, she tapped the app closed and switched on some music instead. Rapunzel was really into her silly Japanese comics and what not about vampires and werewolves and other fantasy creatures that she would love to have a romance with. Anna herself didn’t need to divulge herself into these silly things.

“She can be just too much sometimes, I can’t believe I’m still friends with that dork,” Anna playfully said to herself. The sun was setting and the night sky was nearing quickly. Finding herself lost in a daydream of music, the redhead made a wrong turn into an alleyway that was dimly lit with only one flickering light bulb.

“Whoops,” she swivels on her heel to head back the other way. Anna skids to a stop as she bumps into a body. “Oh jeez, ouch! I’m so sorry, I should’ve watched where I was going but my favourite song was playing and wow every time I hear it I just drift off in la-la land and…” she begins to drift off in her ramble, finding it odd her unfortunate individual has yet to speak or word or even cut her off babble. She slowly looks up and gasped, dropping her phone on the ground and takes a step back.

As the flickering light shines a bit on the figure, Anna catches a glimpse of blood dribbling from their mouth with large, animal like fangs extended passed their lips. A low growl emits from its chest.

Anna lets out a high pitched scream; the light bulb goes out.

The last thing she remembers is darkness.


	2. Ch. I (Say It, Say It Out loud)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna meets the hooded hero of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -insert quirky author notes here-

Anna stared aimlessly at the white, popcorn texture ceiling above her. She thought it was the ugliest thing in the world and extremely messy whenever it was accidentally touched. A stress ball in one hand, she threw it against the ceiling anyways and instantly there was popcorn like pieces falling to her face, spluttering as it got into her mouth.

“Ugh, so gross.”

“I know it looks like cottage cheese but that doesn’t mean it’ll taste like it,” Anna’s head turned to the owner of the playful voice, finding it to be her best friend Rapunzel. “Hey there trouble, how’re ya feelin’?”

“Fine,” came the tart reply as Anna crossed her arms only to wince as she rubs the cut on her arm the wrong way. “I am not a child so you don’t need to check on me.”

“Well I was checking on you because I am a good friend. Also, I have homework for you.” Rapunzel tosses the stack of papers at Anna’s face carelessly with a giggle before her face turned half serious and half with concern. “Honestly though, you should’ve just waited for me. This wouldn’t have happened if I just had taken you home you know…”

Anna waves it off with her good arm, shaking her head. “It just a scratch and minor flu symptoms for basically sleeping out in the cold,” she pauses for a moment. “I’m a natural klutz there’s nothing you could do to prevent that!” Anna had previously explained she had found herself in a cat and dog scuffle and with her attempt to separate the animals; one of them bit her leading to her tripping and knocking her head against a large rock that just so happened to be lying around. “I just reallyyy wanted to take that dog home.”

The other girl throws her hands in the air, giving up on the conversation and exits the room. Anna lets out a sigh of relief as she sinks back into her bed to get comfortable and closes her eyes. It was all a lie and it was obvious, but everyone else seemed to believe her story anyways. This definitely was no cat and dog fight but whatever happened, it did seem like a scuffle between animals; really big animals that is.

She attempts to recall event in her mind.

_The light bulb mysteriously cuts out and the main source of light for Anna’s vision is stolen. The growling increases and she feels the figure lunge at her, she emits a piercing scream in horror and shuts her eyes tight embracing soon to be pain of being torn to shreds._

_She feels nothing._

_Anna hears more growling, but the ambience is not the same from the large figure that was after her. The light cuts back in and she catches view of a second unknown figure although smaller than the first. They’re growling at each other animalistic and both in an aggressive stance, ready to lunge at each other as they both sidestep in a circle slowly._

_“H-hello?” Anna chokes out, she did not realise she had begun to tear up a bit. Speaking up catches the larger figures attention and it immediately jumps at Anna. She screams again, feeling its hand grasp at her arm but in a blink of an eye the smaller form has it by its neck and lifts it in the air with superior strength._

_“You filth…” the smaller one grumbles out lowly. “Hasn’t anyone taught you not to trespass on my territory? These_ humans _are not_ your _meals.” The larger figure lets out a laugh, despite struggling to breathe. Out of nowhere, another light flickers on and Anna is able to evaluate better of her predicament._

 _The large figure is muscular and absolutely ugly looking, almost like a completely shaved down rat or something._ With really pointy ears, and sharp teeth and oh, really big muscles and oh, my god. Is that a tail? _Anna thinks to herself, taking a gulp and forces herself not to stay anything out loud this time. The monster has nothing but pieces of a torn shirt around his body and torn shorts that seem to be barely holding on due to his big stature. She looks at her supposed saviour who was way smaller in comparison but could not make out any distinct features due to a long cloak and hood._

_“This is no longer yours, this a free for all town now!” the monster roars out, seemingly catching the petite saviour off guard from his statement and uses his tail to slam it against the wall and shattering it a bit. He wastes no time going after Anna against and she attempts to crawl away but to no avail his large hands grab at her neck and she is smashed into a different wall, feeling her head bang against brick from the force. This time, she believes her life is over._

Anna snaps her eyes open. She ended up dozing off a bit. Looking towards her window, the evening hour has fallen and figures she must’ve been asleep for a couple hours. She rubs at her head, feeling another headache pounding its way through her temples and she lets out a low groan.

“How awful to dream about that again,” she says to no one particular. Everything else, after she thought she was going to die at that moment, was nothing but a blur. She remembered bits and pieces but she wasn’t too sure if it was just her imagination running wild.

Her petite saviour obviously won the battle, since Anna was still alive. But she briefly recalls being carried away as well as her saviour trying to talk to her. When the ugly monster grabbed at her, its claws left a nasty cut on her arm and she had loss a good amount of blood and there was definitely a bit of a gash on her head. Everything else ended up being fuzzy images and she wakes up in a hospital later alone.

Oh right, and this too. Anna rubs at her neck that’s wrapped up in gauze. She told Rapunzel that it was just another cut as well, in order to shut her mouth from any other crazy accusations. _Except, they’re not exactly crazy_ … On her neck, were two puncture wounds. Just like the ones that resemble all those vampire stories on the media lately.

“I… Um, sorry about that.”

Anna flinches, sitting up in her bed and brings her sheet to cover half her face as she hears the unexpected voice. Her eyes widen, that definitely is not Rapunzel either. She opens her mouth ready to scream bloody murder.

“Wait shh! Don’t do that, dammit!” The unknown visitor waves its hands in the air in surrender like fashion. It snaps its fingers and Anna’s room light turns on, revealing the same hooded, petite figure from a couple nights back.

“Who are you?” Anna demands harshly, grabbing the nearest object beside her to use as a weapon. Which happens to be her hair straightener, and points it accusingly at _hero_. “I am not afraid to use this!”

Even though Anna couldn’t see her saviour’s face, she is sure that it’s rolling its eyes at her antics. She hears a sigh from the hooded figure and very slowly, it reaches at the hood and takes it off. What Anna sees causes her to drop her weapon and slowly hang her mouth open.

Her saviour is a woman; a very pretty one in fact. She has long blonde hair, braided in a single plait that rested on her shoulder. The long cloak covered most of her clothing but Anna could make out a fancy like vest and a small, silk blue neck scarf tucked perfectly under it. Anna deduced that her saviour was dressed extremely formal under the mantel. Her saviour’s ears are pointy, like the elves Anna has seen on the television a few times when she watched that one movie Rapunzel made her watch… what was it called? Lord of the Cups? Not dwelling on that thought too long, she is caught in an endless pool of blue-gray eyes but they glance away from Anna.

What was this?

The woman looks down at the floor, a small blush forming on her very pale skin. Her lip twitches up a bit and Anna could see a sharp tooth peaking from her lips.

“Whoa…” The woman looks back at Anna’s wheeze of a word and her blush deepens at the obvious gawking session.

“L-Look, I just wanted to apologise for _that_ ,” she waves a hand at Anna, pointing at her gauzed up neck. “And to make sure you were still breathing, of course.”

“You’re gorgeous!” Anna sputters out, covering her mouth as soon as it left her lips. “Wait what?” _Nope, definitely meant that_. “ I mean, what’s your name? Since you saved me or whatever, I think I deserve to know who did so.”

At the question, the woman looks back at Anna and seems to puff out her chest proudly.

“My name? My name is Eszes Dracul Vladimirescu!” she starts off with pride then crosses her arms and looks away again. “But… Elsa will suffice.”

Anna squints at Elsa, opening her mouth to say something but before any sound could leave her throat, the blonde woman puts her hand up to silence her.

“And I am a vampire.”


	3. Ch. II (Make a believer out of me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe in them now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh uh, hey there. 
> 
> This can also be found at... ugh I'm sure you can figure out you can find this on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy.

"Look I'm telling you Anna, you were totally visited by a vampire that night!"

"Ugh. Tiana, you as well with this vampire nonsense?" Anna couldn't hold back the massive sigh escaping her lips and a dramatic eye roll. "It was nothing more than some crazy cosplayer trying to rob my house."

Tiana gives Anna a sly grin, walking a bit closer to her than usual and whispers playfully in her ear. "Rob your house or rob your virginity?" Anna halfheartedly shoves her friend out of her personal bubble.

"Earth to Ti, we aren't living in fantasy land anymore." Anna lets out another sigh and leans on her palm while scrolling through articles on her phone. Tiana, who was currently working at the local cafe Anna usually hangs out at, places an espresso next to her red-headed friend. Tiana was the few who wasn't into teen hypes and only really had time for logical things like investing into her future.

"I'm just saying, with all these crazy things going on lately in town, the possibility doesn't sound that bizarre," her waitress friend looks around the shop; it’s a slow day, and takes a seat next to Anna. "You said the woman was hot eh? Maybe that could be the _one_."

"I said gorgeous, as in _admiring_ gorgeous. Not hot like I want to get in her pants hot."

"Whatever you say, freckles."

Anna groans, buring her head into her arms.

She didn't know how to take the encounter last night. It was just... Anna was just regular a Joe Smcho, nothing interesting ever happened to her. Plus, she did not grow up with the stories of fairytale land and princesses and dragons; nor did any of it peak her interest.

“I just feel like I’m being watched all the time and its really starting to feel freaky.” Anna says as she takes a sip of her espresso, humming in delight as it warms her stomach just right.

“Maybe you should tell her stay away.”

Anna unconsciously rubs at her neck, tracing the outline of her bandage. “Yeah well, if only it were that easy to find her.”

“Well she’s stalking you right?” Tiana says, standing up from the table as a new customer enters the café. “And she’s saved you before right? Maybe if you get yourself into some trouble again, she’ll reappear and bam! Beautiful vampire woman saves the day and you can talk to her!”

“Don’t be insane Ti, that is the most…” Anna’s train of thought wanders off a bit before her eyes widen a bit in surprise. “The most… genius thing in the world! You’re amazing!”

“I do try,” the waitress has already walked around to attend the new guest. “Welcome! What can I get you today? A large snow geisha white tea? Well that’s unusual, but I’m sure…” Anna doesn’t even hear the rest of what Tiana is saying as the red head is already out the door in a rush.

 

-x-x-x-x-

 

“Trouble… what kind of trouble can I get myself into?” Anna says out loud to herself as she walking around town. Anna was never the trouble seeking kind of person and she wouldn’t stoop herself to making herself a criminal either. Her _vampire_ stalker wasn’t some sort of superhero either, was she? Vampires were bad guys.

Night had already fallen and Anna found herself in one of the town’s small parks. She takes a seat on a swing and looks up into the sky, but she doesn’t see much of beautiful starry sky she’s read in books. The city life had too much light pollution and smog.

“This is dumb,” Anna stand up from the swing, fists clenched to her sides. Why did she even listen to Tiana? First off, her stalker _wasn’t_ a vampire, they didn’t _exist_. Secondly, what was she even going to say to the woman? ‘Don’t stalk me anymore you’re too beautiful?’ Anna taps her palm to her forehead in distress. “So much for being a _genius_.”

Tightening the straps to her bags, Anna whips out her phone and thumbs through a playlist to listen to for the walk home. The bushes behind her rustle a bit and she stops to take a quick glance at it.

“Eh… cat maybe?” Anna shrugs and plugs in her headphones and places one bud into her ear, pleased with what she’ll be listen to. “Ocean blue~ What have I done to you?” she sings, tune not quite on point but Anna always sings from the heart. Forgetting some of the lyrics, she continues to hum with the song until she hears another rustle from the bushes and a low growl.

Whipping her head toward the brush, she squints her eyes and see’s something flicker within it. Without skipping a beat, Anna launches her phone at the plant and hears something groan, indicating she aimed very well.

“You better come out of there! I basically threw a brick at ya!” Phones were fragile these days but Anna bought the best cover for it that resisted a lot of her clumsy drops. Plus, it really did feel like a brick when it collides with your head, Anna could sympathize with many nights lying in bed while holding her phone above her face then it accidently slipping through her fingers, smacking her face. 

“You got to be kidding me…” a voice mumbles from the bushes.

“Come out or I’ll really throw a brick at you!”

“Okay, okay, okay. Truce, damn it!”

Anna has a smug grin on her face, secretly enjoying her victory but hides a nice sized rock behind her back, in case this hobo wanted to try something new on her. Her eyes widen in surprise as the hobo turns out to be the beautiful stalker vampire woman lady.

‘ _Okay Ti, maybe you were kind of right._ ’ Anna thinks to herself as the woman from the other night rubs at her forehead, an angry red knot already forming on her head. She’s also holding the phone Anna had thrown in the other hand.

“Y-you!” Anna exclaims, trying to act angry but actually really giddy she’s encounter Elsa again. “First you break into my house and now you’re stealing phones. You really are a criminal!”

“Criminal? Stealing phones?” Elsa snarls out, waving the offending item at Anna. “You shot this thing at my head! I swear you have a horrible habit of throwing things at me.” Anna tries not to snort, recalling the first encounter with the woman.

_“And I am a vampire.”_

_Anna is quiet from one moment and it seems to make Elsa a bit nervous. Before the pale beauty could say anything else, Anna screams bloody murder and throws her straightener right at Elsa. Things like rapist and robber and criminal come right out the redhead’s mouth and not very long, Elsa flees the room._

Anna comes back to reality, giving Elsa a smug look. “Yeah well, maybe you should stop stalking me.” There, right to the point. That should put an end to this, should it not?

“I’m not stalking you.”

“Then why are you here, in this park, at this hour, right at this moment?”

“I do believe you were looking for me, you brat.”

Anna blushes a bit. So she’s caught. “Y-yeah well, I just wanted to tell you to leave me alone! And I just wanted to prove you aren’t some crazy _vampire_ because those obviously don’t exist.

“I’m definitely vampire.” Elsa scoffs.

“Vampire, huh? Well that just means you’re here to drink my blood then.” The blonde woman grins widely, bearing her teeth and showing how her canine teeth extend passed her lips, mumbling how it wouldn’t but a bad idea.

Anna launches a barrage of rocks at her.

“Ow! Ow dammit, quit it!” Elsa hisses, trying to hide behind her cloak for cover. Having enough of Anna’s antics, the woman charges toward the girl and pins her to the ground. She displays her sharp fangs again and aims for Anna’s neck.

Anna freezes in horror, all logical thought fleeing her head as she seems to forget to scream. ' _She’s going to bite me. Oh god, she’s going to rip off my neck and this is where I die. I die and I haven’t even been to a concert yet, oh god my life has been so boring._ ' Her eyes are closed, waiting for the searing pain but moments pass and nothing happens. Slowly, she dares to take a peak.

Elsa has a smile on her face, and she’s _giggling_.

“Silly school girl…” the blonde says in a low voice, a hand caressing Anna’s freckled cheek. “Do you believe in vampires now?”


	4. Ch. III (Long live!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One way or another, Anna will believe in monsters.

“No.”

Confusion twists heavily into the woman’s face that currently has her pinned to the ground.

“No?” Elsa repeats while sucking in the bottom of her lip to chew on, revealing her sharp canine though was unintentional. Anna thought it was the cutest face in the world honestly, Elsa looked much more innocent and less frightening when puzzled.

“Yes, no.” Elsa’s eyebrow raises in question now. “Yes as in no! As in, no I do not believe in them,” Anna begins to squirm under the blonde’s body who gratefully allows her to scoot away and sit up. “So those aren’t dentures, cool. You’re obviously brave enough to get your teeth filed really, really sharp. I’ll give you an A plus for dedication.” The redhead finds her own bravery to reach out to take one of the fangs between her thumb and forefinger and wiggle it around.

Elsa whined at the action.

Before Anna could even protest, the woman pushes her back down onto the hard ground and pins both her hands above her head. Elsa leans in close, lips twitching into frown as Anna receives the fortune to drown once again into her deep, cerulean eyes that twinkle threateningly. “You are the second most infuriating girl I’ve met in this town…”

“Second?” Anna says in a small voice as Elsa’s hard stare sends shivers crawling into her skin. Elsa opens her mouth as if to answer her question but her neck snaps attentively to the side, it was so quick Anna had to make sure she didn’t just snap her neck off. She follows Elsa’s stare then begins to hear a low growl followed by an intimidating chuckle.

The chuckling continues as a well dressed man emerges from the shadows. Even with his full suit, Anna could tell that the man was very fit underneath it and his presence alone gave off a very overwhelming vibe. The man plays with the cuffs of his jacket then fixes his tie, grinning down at the two. “Well, well. I see you finally found yourself a human plaything.” He licks his lips, a hungry stare aimed right at Anna. Under the light he had a deep, copper skin tone and long, beautiful black hair tied back, but his fringe was left untouched to give him that wild, animalistic look. She then noticed a slight blemish on his face; his left eye sported a deep slash that started right above his eyebrow all the way down passed his cheekbone. Fatal looking as it seemed, his left eye seemed to be spared.

Elsa slowly gets up, yanking Anna to her feet and keeping her protectively behind her with one cold hand wrapped on her wrist tight. “Nice to see you again, Jeremy.” Elsa replies back smug.

The tanned man frowns at the name, shaking his head. “It seems my new name around the block is Scar, with your help, of course. Please refer to me as such.” He gives a slight bow, and returns his attention back to Anna. “Though it’s a bit rude you haven’t introduced me to your new friend.”

“She’s _not_ my friend and she certainly won’t be yours either.”

Scar feigns hurt. “Now, that really hurts me!”

Elsa is subtlety pushing Anna back as if to distance her and Scar further. The grip on her wrist tightens a bit more and Anna clenches her teeth to ignore the pain. Whoever this person was, he had a negative effect on the blonde.

“Anyway,” Scar begins, as he shrugs off his tailored coat then folds it gently to place on a bench beside him. “My dear Ed went missing a few days ago, only to find his body mutilated in an alleyway.” He’s cracking his knuckles now and Anna isn’t sure if it’s a trick of the light that his perfectly ironed button up seems to get tighter around his chest. “Shenzi and Banzai are mourning for the lost of their brother, and I care for them as if they were my own children.” Two more figures seem to appear out from the shadows and right behind Scar. One female and one male which Anna can only deduce that it was Shenzi and Banzai that Scar had mentioned. They didn’t look too happy either.

“Your _vampire_ stink was all over him.” The female sneers, pointing an accusing finger at Elsa.

“Let’s just take her playmate!” the male says excitedly, clapping his hands together and letting out a hysterical laugh. “We’ll devour her right in front of the slut queen!”

“Banzai. Shenzi.” Scar places a large palm on the male then does the same to the female before grinning hungrily. “Long live the _queen!_ ” he sneers with sarcasm as the siblings waste no time to launch themselves at Elsa and Anna.

Anna uses her one free hand to grip Elsa’s cape and bury her head into her back, which doesn’t help ease how frightened she is. She could feel Elsa tremble a bit earlier, albeit the bravado stance she tried to exude. Elsa was outnumbered and if she really was a vampire, these other three weren’t human either and three against one plus deadweight weren’t very good odds.

A moment passes and Anna could still feel Elsa’s body. So they were still alive, unless Elsa was beheaded and all she was hanging onto was a headless body. Braving to take a peek, Anna lets out a sigh of relief she could still make out the blonde’s noggin. Though she was a bit confused to why they were still standing in one piece and with no signs of struggle either. Anna then takes a gander over Elsa’s shoulder.

A new challenger has appeared!

But this challenger was on their side, Anna would assume.

“I leave for one minute and you have these degenerates on your arse.”

Anna feels Elsa become bold, standing up straight and a wave of calm emits from her aura that makes her feel safe. “A minute later and I would have to fire you.” The blonde replies with a touch of playfulness. The iron grip she had on Anna loosens before tugging her to the front of her body to wrap her arms around the redhead’s slender form. “Dispose of them as you please.”

Now that she was no longer quivering behind Elsa, Anna got a better view of the newcomer, except the newcomer had their back turned to them. Their new protector had on many folds of loose cloth that were not of this era and they seemed very regal. Their hair was a dark shade gray and shaggy from the top with wild layers that stuck out in many places but had longer locks that trailed from their neck and down the back smoothly. Her new savior spun a long, fancy looking spear which was probably what they used to knock back the two attackers as they were rolling around on the ground clutching their stomachs.

“You stupid marshmallow of a creature.” Scar grumbled at the new savior, who had taken a defensive stance and had seemed to transform into something more monstrous looking.

“I am not squishy.” The new savior replies in a gruff, pointing the larger blade end of the spear at Scar.

Anna doesn’t even get a chance to see the newcomers face nor the next move of the scuffle as Elsa engulfs her whole body in her cape and all she can feel is being lifted into the air and wind whooshing everywhere.

As her vision is returned back to her, Anna blinks as she stares into Elsa’s beautiful cobalt eyes. She clutches at chest, feeling her heart beat wildly from either the thought of almost being killed; once again, the possibility that she was flying or that Elsa was still extremely stunning. She looks around her surroundings and recognizes she’s in the backyard of her house.

“Okay…” Anna drawls out slowly, taking a deep breath that is well deserved and walks over to the wooden swing set to take a seat.

“Okay…?” Elsa repeats, following the redhead but chooses not to sit in the second swing.

“Okay. Okay as in okay I believe you. You’re _obviously_ not human and none of those other guys were either, _obviously_.” She begins to rant, waving her hands in the air to emphasize her point.

Elsa seems delighted at Anna’s profession.

“But you’re freakin’ stalker.” The giddiness falls from Elsa’s face with a questioning glower. Anna waves around her arms again but more dramatically, pointing at her house then the ground.

“You remembered where I lived, you creep.” Anna deadpans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there? Did you? No?  
> Well, okay then.


End file.
